


Cirque Du Jorold

by crazypyp



Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [1]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, circus AU, performer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazypyp/pseuds/crazypyp
Summary: Harold goes to visit the circus to see his favorite performer. The world renowned fire breather, Jo!
Relationships: Harold McGrady V/Jo (Total Drama)
Series: Total Drama One Shot Collection! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020028





	Cirque Du Jorold

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is a rare pair one of my buddies got me into & I love it so much so take it & enjoy!

Harold had been to the circus before. When he was little. Ever since that day, he’d always wanted to go again. Unfortunately, the circus is expensive to go to, even on occasion. But this time, Harold had a special reason to go. The world renowned performer Jo the human flame would be there live in his town & he had to see her! 

Jo seemed like no one special if you saw her at first glance, but she was incredible at her talent! She was the daughter of the ring leader & ever since she was a kid, she had trained hard to create this talent of hers! & her being the young age of 16, she was exceptionally skilled! Harold had seen some videos of her performances all over the internet & he was blown away on her skills! She sometimes came off as intimidating in her performances, but when you’re dealing with fire, you can’t exactly be the most elegant with it. 

Harold managed to save enough for front row tickets & he was ecstatic to say the least! Jo was known for giving the most intense opening act. 

It started with Jo, dressed in a gray leotard with her hair tied back, walking to the middle of the pitch black tent. A flaming stick was lit up & the performer engulfed it in her mouth before breathing the fire out, sending a loud roar of flames across the room. She spun the fired up batton in her hand, throwing it into the air & pulling out another one to spin, soon juggling both of them with a smile on her face. Jo had always loved doing stuff like this. Fire was her specialty. Something about it just drew her to it. Enough to make a career out of it. & The guests' faces were always a memorable sight. Her act eventually finished & the rest of the circus continued, Harold smiling the whole way.

The show had soon ended & people began exiting from the tent in crowds. Harold had gotten lost within the hoards of people, unsure of which direction to go. He managed to exit from a flap in the tent, making his way to the outside. He stumbled the wrong way, leading him to the backstage area of the circus. Fortunately, none of the performers seemed to notice him as the place was practically empty due to them all being in their respective trailers. 

Trying to find his way back, Harold was stopped when he slipped on one of the props. He hit the dirt ground, hard. He sat up, trying to find his glasses. He saw a blur of what looked like them, but as soon as he went to pick them up, someone had beat him to it. Great. He’d been found by someone. He looked up, unable to decipher who it was. It appeared to look like a girl, but he wasn’t too sure. Maybe it was a security guard or something? Or a performer? Oh boy, he really hoped it wasn’t the strong man he saw out there. 

“You know, you’re not supposed to be here,” the voice said, grabbing Harold by the arm & helping him to his feet. Harold recognized the voice. Not too well, but well enough.

“I know, I just got lost & ended up here,” he responded, trying to reach for his glasses. 

The person noticed the searching & raised an eyebrow before looking down at their hand to see that they were holding something Harold needed. 

“Oh! Sorry about that!” the person exclaimed, putting the glasses in Harold’s hand. Taking the glasses out of the figure’s hand, Harold put them on, properly adjusting the frames & looking around. The first thing he did was look at the person in front of him. That being the fire breathing Jo. The girl was now wearing a plain white T-shirt, jeans, & sandals, though her hair was still tied back in a ponytail. Much more casually dressed than Harold had thought someone of her profession would wear. 

Harold almost yelped seeing his idol in front of him. He really hoped she didn’t think less of him for being an idiot & getting lost. “O-oh! I’m really sorry!” he exclaimed, stepping back a bit. He wasn’t sure why, but a rush of panic had hit him once he knew who she was. 

“Ah, it’s no big deal,” Jo brushed off. “You’re just lost is all, right?”

Harold gave an affirmative nod. “Y-yeah.”

“No need to worry then! I’ll getcha outta the circus & stuff & you can do whatever else you’d do after watching a circus.” 

Harold nodded & followed Jo who had already started walking. 

“So, what’d you think of the performance?” Jo asked, wanting to spark up a conversation. 

Harold smiled. “I thought it was really cool!”

“Ever been to a circus before?”

Harold shrugged. “Once, but it was nothing compared to this! I’ve never seen someone breathe fire in person before!” he exclaimed. “How exactly do you manage to do that without you know, dying?”

“It’s just something I practiced for years. It’s still very dangerous though, even with the practice I’ve had. If I’m not careful, things could end a different way.” Jo explained. She loved fire, but also got nervous whenever she was on. She always thought something would go wrong during her act. Though, those thoughts are never good for someone who is about to perform a dangerous stunt, so they’re always kept to the back of her mind. 

“One day, I wanna learn to do that!” he said. 

Jo gave a small smile. “Maybe you should stick to cartwheels instead. For now at least.”

Harold nodded. “Fair enough.”

“Have you ever wanted to be in the circus?” Jo asked. 

The teen nodded. “Yeah, but I’m not sure if any circus industry is ready for my cold & dangerous ninja skills!” he exclaimed, striking a pose for dramatic effect. 

Jo gave a small chuckle, at the boy’s energy. Harold was surely an interesting person to talk to. She found him kinda funny in a way. But in a nice way.

Eventually, they made it towards the exit of the establishment. “Well ninja, looks like this is your stop!” she said to Harold. 

Harold gave a disappointed look. He’d actually forgotten who he was talking to & that he was trying to leave in the first place. But now that he was talking with Jo, he didn’t really want to leave. “Oh yeah, the show ended. Kinda forgot about that,” he chuckled. 

“Hmm, now that I think about it, I never got your name. I mean, you clearly know mine judging by our meeting, so I think it’s fair that I know yours.”

“O-oh. It’s Harold!” he yelled, a bit too loudly. Jeez, he was getting nervous again…

“Nice meeting you then Harold!” She said as she extended her arm for a handshake. Harold shook her hand, feeling a weird material scratch the inside of his sleeve on his arm. He pulled it out to look at it to see that it was Jo’s contact information. 

“Normally I wouldn't do this all willy nilly, but you’re a pretty okay guy! So don’t lose it!” Jo said before giving a small wave goodbye & returning to the backstage. 

Harold waved goodbye before stuffing the paper in his pocket. Totally worth the $70 he had to pay. 


End file.
